Lost words
by Nemo77
Summary: Laura Palmer n'était pas une jeune fille sage, et son journal garde bien des secrets. C'est sans doute pour ça que des pages ont disparu. Les voici.


**Lost words.**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers de Twin Peaks ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à David Lynch et Mark Frost, créateurs de génie de ce monde étrange.

**Rating:** M, c'est obligatoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** je poursuis ici les pages manquantes du journal de Laura Palmer. Pour comprendre, il vaudrait mieux avoir lu le livre. J'espère ne pas trop déformer le propos, et que ça vous plaira. Ceci dit, la fic devrait être relativement courte parce qu'il manque peu de pages.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** il y a des passages écrits en majuscules. Je sais que sur le net ça veut dire qu'on crie, mais pas ici. C'est de cette façon qu'on reconnaît les interventions de Bob dans le journal de Laura.

**2 août 1988 (suite)**** : **

Ce serait trop simple.

BOB m'a fait comprendre que nous ne somme pas maîtres de nous-mêmes. En ce qui me concerne, je sais qu'il me ramènerait très vite au bercail de la mort et de la pourriture s'il me venait à l'idée de m'en éloigner. BOB, gardien des brebis galeuses.

JE SUIS TRES HONORE DU TITRE, LAURA.

Tiens, te voila. Quand on parle du loup…

LAURA, LAURA,LAURA. A TA FACON DE PARLER, J'AI CRU QUE JE TE MANQUAIS. ALORS JE VIENS TE DIRE BONJOUR.

Va te faire foutre.

OH ! C'EST COMME CA QU'ON PARLE A UN VIEIL AMI ?

Tu n'es pas un ami et tu ne l'as jamais été.

LA, TU ME VEXES. J'AI TOUJOURS ETE LA, DANS LES MEILLEURS MOMENTS COMME DANS LES PIRES.

Je m'en serais bien passée. Tu n'es pas le meilleur des compagnons.

PEUT-ETRE, MAIS JE SUIS CELUI QUI T'APPREND LE PLUS DE CHOSES.

Ca c'est sûr. Tu es un pro en matière de perversité et de malheur.

ET TU ES TRES BONNE ELEVE. LA MEILLEURE.

Va t'en, BOB. Laisse-moi. Je sais très bien marcher toute seule.

AVEC TES BEQUILLES BLANCHES ?

C'est ça. Marre-toi. C'est de ta faute.

NON, C'EST DE LA TIENNE. TU ES FAIBLE.

Laisse-moi rire. Si j'étais ce que tu prétends, je serais morte depuis longtemps.

NE CROIS PAS CA. LA MORT TE RESERVE UNE PLACE DE CHOIX A SA TABLE.

Elle peut toujours attendre. C'est à moi de décider.

C'EST CE QUE TU PENSES. ELLE T'ATTEND DEPUIS LONGTEMPS, TU SAIS ?

Et bien va lui dire que je ne viendrai pas. Je ne suis pas son esclave. Elle ne gagnera pas.

CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU DISAIS AVANT.

Avant, c'était avant. Ne m'embrouille pas.

LA MORT GAGNE TOUJOURS , LAURA.

Dégage !

COMME TU VEUX.

Là, j'aurais grand besoin de me faire une ligne ou deux, Journal. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas tant qu'il est là. Pauvre enfant.

Finalement, peut-être qu'Il a toujours eu raison. Peut-être suis-je réellement une salope. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour me juger, tu ne penses pas, Journal ?

Je suis fatiguée. Je veux retourner en forêt, mais je sais que les loups y mangent les petites filles sales. J'en connais un qui doit bien se marrer, tapi dans l'ombre. Le monde n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie, une farce monstrueuse.

Je devrais cesser de me lamenter sur mon sort. Je suis une camée qui vit dans un trou paumé et qui chasse les fantômes la nuit. J'écarte les jambes pour quelques grammes de coke, et je le fais bien si j'en juge par le nombre de mes clients.

Je dois prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin pour l'intervention. Je ne peux pas le garder. Toute la ville le saurait. Je ne pourrais plus retourner au Jack-n'a-qu'un-Œil. Je manquerais à pas mal de monde, si ça venait à se savoir. La jeune fille modèle, pute et enceinte. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

Bobby me manque, d'une certaine manière. Je sais qu'il ne sera jamais heureux avec moi. Je suis mauvaise et que je pourris tout ce que je touche. BOB me l'a assez souvent fait comprendre. Petite Laura, corruptrice dans l'âme. Pas besoin de carte pour me perdre. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Le plus dur est de retrouver le chemin…

J'ai reçu un appel de Maddy tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas vraiment su quoi lui dire. Nous avons discuté, mais j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il y avait un fossé entre nous. Pourtant elle est sans doute la plus capable de me comprendre. J'ai envie de lui parler, et pourtant la lâcheté me retient. Elle aurait peur de ce que je suis devenue. Je ne suis plus la petite fille qu'elle a connue et elle a beau être ma cousine, je sais qu'après elle m'évitera, tout comme Donna le fait déjà. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'un fossé me sépare des gens que j'aime, et que je l'agrandis à coups de pelle chaque jour qui passe. Une fossoyeuse d'avenir. Creuse, Laura, creuse. Ce n'est jamais assez profond.

Je vis sur le fil du rasoir, et un jour je pourrais bien me couper, Journal.


End file.
